Teacher's Woes
by Higuchimon
Summary: [7/7 drabbles, drabbleday LJ challenge, complete, mostly genfic, scrap of Asuka x Satou/Satou x Asuka, Tenshishipping] Satou's life was never an easy one, even before he met Yuuki Juudai.
1. Quenching The Flames

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Teacher's Woes  
**Chapter Title:** Quenching The Flames  
**Characters:** Satou Kouji  
**Story Word Count:** 300 words  
**Chapter Word Count:** 300 words  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the drabbleday challenge, using the prompt of 'fire'. I have not yet claimed this yet, but will once my other claim has been accepted and posted. But since I already wrote these...  
**Timeline:** This ficlet is set pre-season three.  
**Notes:** Satou really needs more exposure as a character. The dub did not do him justice. He disliked Juudai because Juudai lazed through most of his classes and skipped the ones he didn't and because of that, the other students started to do the same thing. He felt that since Juudai was the star of the school, he should have been a better student. What is really so wrong about that? And no, he didn't natter on about the Pharaoh, Thief King Bakura, and Priest Seto. He was said to be a bit old-fashioned by Asuka, that's all.  
**Summary:** Satou's life was never an easy one, even before he met Yuuki Juudai.

* * *

Every time he coughed, Satou Kouji was convinced that his throat was on fire. Racking pain shot through him and he pressed one hand to his chest in a vain hope that would ease it. He coughed again, harder, and winced as small agonizing daggers lodged themselves into his lungs.

He needed his medicine. It would do little good in the end, but at least it would soothe his tortured throat and chest for a short while. The bottle was on the nightstand, but standing to get it would take more energy than he had at the moment.

So close and yet so far. A bare five steps away, and reaching it was as unlikely as reaching the moon. He coughed harder and winced to see a few drops of blood fly out.

He'd seriously been working too hard. He shouldn't have accepted that offer to duel Kabayama. Yes, he had won, but it had cost him too much. Teaching didn't normally do this to him. He drew in a harsh breath, and slowly, carefully picked up the glass of water he kept near his work station. It wasn't quite as good as the medicine, but it helped some. At least for now. If he kept this up, then nothing would help, and it would not help a lot sooner than it would otherwise.

Satou leaned back in his chair and drew in another deep breath, or tried to. The coughing wanted to start again. He needed that soothing syrup. He had to stop this before anyone else found out what was going on.

He had closed his eyes without realizing it, but when he opened them again, he stared in disbelief. Beside him was the bottle of medicine, and face up next to it was…

Scab Scar Knight's card.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Happy Birthday, Satou sensei!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Teacher's Woes  
**Chapter Title:** Happy Birthday, Satou-sensei!  
**Characters:** Satou Kouji  
**Story Word Count:** 600 words  
**Chapter Word Count:** 300 words  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the drabbleday challenge, using the prompt of 'balloons'. I have not yet claimed this yet, but will once my other claim has been accepted and posted. But since I already wrote these...  
**Timeline:** This ficlet is set in Fubuki's first year, two years before the events of season one.  
**Notes:** I suspect that Fubuki must have annoyed Satou almost as much as Juudai did, since they tend to have the same attitude towards lessons and such. With the only exception being that Fubuki wasn't a school hero on Juudai's level. So...this came about.  
**Summary:** Satou's life was never an easy one, even before he met Yuuki Juudai.

* * *

How had he found out? It wasn't something that he commonly told people. He presumed that it was in his records, but where could Tenjoin have gotten access to those? For that matter, why would he even _want_ to do this? It was senseless!

Satou stared helplessly at the dozen red, yellow, and blue balloons that had somehow made their way into his bedroom. Each had the same phrase emblazoned on them in a cheerful shade of pink: _Happy birthday, Satou-sensei!_

As if he _cared_ about being another year older and another year closer to his inevitable death. The medicine could keep it at bay only for so long. He had hoped that teaching would be less stressful enough so that he would be able to live a few more years. With students like Tenjoin Fubuki, he was at times surprised that he hadn't already died.

He simply couldn't imagine why Samejima continued to let Tenjoin run rampant the way that he did. The boy had no respect for his elders or for anyone or anything else. Yes, he _was_ a fine duelist, but he had a tendency to drift off in class, to never do his homework until the last minute, and worst of all, he was one of the rare Elite Obelisk Blues! The ones who should have been an example to the entire school!

Thankfully, no one else was paying any attention to how Tenjoin Fubuki acted. His two friends, Marufuji Ryou and Fujiwara Yuusuke, attended class regularly and were model students. Their presence off-set his. He did not want to imagine what might have happened if they had been affected by his loose ways.

Although, he supposed, it could have been worse. It could have been an Osiris Red disrespecting him and the school like that.

**To Be Continued**


	3. About Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Teacher's Woes  
**Chapter Title:** About Time  
**Characters:** Satou Kouji  
**Story Word Count:** 900 words  
**Chapter Word Count:** 300 words  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the drabbleday challenge, using the prompt of 'balloons'. I have not yet claimed this yet, but will once my other claim has been accepted and posted. But since I already wrote these...  
**Timeline:** So, if Fubuki annoyed Satou, how did Saou feel when Fubuki vanished?  
**Summary:** Satou's life was never an easy one, even before he met Yuuki Juudai.

* * *

It was not nice to be glad that a student had vanished without a trace. Of course, when it had begun, Satou had been somewhat concerned. If this could happen to students, then what of teachers? Some of the best had vanished, and he knew that he _was_ a Pro League qualified duelist.

Yet as the weeks and months had passed, and still only students vanished, he grew to care less. None of them had been all that attentive in class to start with, now that he thought about it more. It was likely enough Tenjoin's fault. His laziness had begun to permeate to the other students, even with the much better example of the Kaiser.

And then _Tenjoin Fubuki_ had vanished himself, leaving only Marufuji of the three elite. Satou watched him from afar, but he appeared not to care that his only two friends had vanished into thin air. Satou approved of that solitude. Being alone was the best way to be. He didn't notice how his hand had caressed his deck when he thought of that.

At least Tenjoin's lazy reign was finally over. Perhaps a new era of attentiveness and proper handing in of homework would rise, with Marufuji as the new shining and only star. Perhaps before he died, he would see a little _life_ in his classes. It would have to be soon. The doctors did not give him long. A few years, five, perhaps ten at the utmost. They tried to point out that there were always new cures and new advances. Satou did not care. His body was simply too weak to live. He'd pushed it too hard, for a family that did not care.

One day, it would all indeed be over. Satou found that he looked forward to that day.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Falling, Falling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Teacher's Woes  
**Chapter Title:** Falling, Falling  
**Characters:** Satou Kouji  
**Story Word Count:** 1200 words  
**Chapter Word Count:** 300 words  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the drabbleday challenge, using the prompt of 'free-fall'. I have not yet claimed this yet, but will once my other claim has been accepted and posted. But since I already wrote these...  
**Timeline:** This ficlet is set in the third season, as Satou is falling to his death.  
**Notes:** This one has a bit to do with Juudai and Satou's annoyance with him.  
**Summary:** Satou's life was never an easy one, even before he met Yuuki Juudai.

* * *

At last. It wasn't even his weakening body, really, that had killed him. That certainly hadn't _helped_ any, not now. But with all of his duel energy drained, there was nothing left for him. He hoped that something of what he had said had actually sunk into Juudai-kun's mind.

He doubted it, though. The boy _never_ listened, _never_ noticed, and that was the whole problem. He never cared. He thought that he did, but when everything mattered the most, he hadn't. _Only_ when it affected him personally did the so-called school hero drag his eyes open and see what trash was everywhere. Satou thought that had happened twice in the last three years. If that.

But, regardless, it was all over for him. He would never see if the foolish boy actually learned something. He was falling and he couldn't seem to find his breath at all. How deep _was_ this trench? He had never thought to ask. Professor Cobra had wanted him to duel Juudai there, possibly expecting one or the other of them to fall as Satou himself fell now.

At least, Asuka-kun was safe. That boy with the crocodile had done it. Satou would have liked to have a chance to thank him, despite Asuka-kun's treachery. Even though that boy had also failed to come to class. Juudai-kun's fault.

There would be no more classes. No more duels. His family would likely enough never even notice that he was gone. He'd already arranged matters so Samejima would believe he had simply quit and left. If they found his body…no matter. It was no longer his problem. He had no more problems. He had cleaned up all of his trash, and the rest had been left to Juudai-kun…and Professor Cobra.

No one heard the thud at the end.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Like Brother, Not Like Sister

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Teacher's Woes  
**Chapter Title:** Like Brother, Not Like Sister  
**Characters:** Satou Kouji  
**Story Word Count:** 1500 words  
**Chapter Word Count:** 300 words  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the drabbleday challenge, using the prompt of 'free-fall'. I have not yet claimed this yet, but will once my other claim has been accepted and posted. But since I already wrote these...  
**Timeline:** This ficlet is set at the start of season one, when Satou meets Asuka for the first time.  
**Notes:** So, if Satou disliked Fubuki, what was his reaction to meeting Asuka? Especially since he had that creepy almost crush on her...  
**Summary:** Satou's life was never an easy one, even before he met Yuuki Juudai.

* * *

The name on the new class attendance record. Satou could not quite believe his eyes even when he saw it. For over a blissful year, he hadn't seen or heard of that boy or his name. Even the Kaiser had ceased to speak of it, at least where he could hear it. And now, here it was again.

Tenjoin. But with a different given name. The irritating brat had a sibling? Tenjoin Asuka.

His lip curled. Another one to enjoy the sun and the sea over the quiet pleasures of the classroom, no doubt. Would she look like he did? Of course, there would be the same disdain for hard work and attendance.

As he entered the lecture hall, he glanced over the gathered bodies in an attempt to locate this Tenjoin Asuka. None of the girls there looked especially like him. He still recalled those mocking brown eyes and the sun-touched brown hair. It didn't matter. He took attendance, frowning slightly as the name of Yuuki Juudai was called and a small Osiris Red student had to nudge the one next to him in order to get him to wave his hand. Sleeping on the first day of class? How rude.

Then he began to call for the girls, his eyes flickering up towards the seats to see when and who answered. At last: a pretty blonde girl replied to his calling of the name. He looked at her for a moment, then finished the attendance. He would be watching her.

He watched her for quite a while, even as a new lethargy began to spread throughout the class, it's seed in that sleeping boy, one that had left Tenjoin Asuka…Asuka-kun…untouched. She never moved from her seat until the bell rang, releasing them all…

Until the day…she finally did.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Illict Fantasies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Teacher's Woes  
**Chapter Title:** Illicit Fantasies  
**Characters:** Satou Kouji  
**Story Word Count:** 1800 words  
**Chapter Word Count:** 300 words  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the drabbleday challenge, using the prompt of 'mannequin'. I have not yet claimed this yet, but will once my other claim has been accepted and posted. But since I already wrote these...  
**Timeline:** This ficlet is set somewhere in between seasons two and three, after Satou has gotten to know Asuka somewhat.  
**Notes:** Yeah. That creepy crush.  
**Summary:** Satou's life was never an easy one, even before he met Yuuki Juudai.

* * *

This had cost quite a bit to have made, but it wasn't as if he had anything to save the money for. Time was slipping through his fingers. It was a harmless fantasy, as he knew so very well that for all of her regular attendance in class, she would never look on him with anything but the distant respect of a student to a teacher.

But for now, he had had a mannequin of her fashioned and sent to him privately. It had come already dressed; he did not think that he could have looked at her again if he'd seen her like that. Yes, it was only a statue, likely enough not even accurate. Some sights were not meant for eyes such as his.

Not to mention, he wasn't perfectly certain if his heart would have been able to survive the experience.

There was one place that he was certain no one would ever find his little treasure: the jungle once used by the SAL researchers. There were dangerous beasts there, but he knew how to avoid them. He'd visited there more than once over the last year or so, and knew the ways around there. So it was there that he took the doll, setting up a little picnic near a small waterfall for just the 'two' of them.

He did not pretend that she spoke to him. Asuka-kun was always polite and quiet, after all. So unlike that brother of hers. He sat and ate a bit of a snack, then read aloud to 'her' from one of his favorite novels. Except for the lack of reaction, it could have truly been her there. Satou was quite pleased.

All in all, it was one of the best dates that he had ever had in his life.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Final Lesson Plans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Teacher's Woes  
**Chapter Title:** Final Lesson Plans  
**Characters:** Satou Kouji  
**Story Word Count:** 2100 words  
**Chapter Word Count:** 300 words  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the drabbleday challenge, using the prompt of 'until'. I have not yet claimed this yet, but will once my other claim has been accepted and posted. But since I already wrote these...  
**Timeline:** This ficlet is set around the time Satou and Cobra made their deal in early season three.  
**Notes:** Satou's contribution to Juudai's maturity is overlooked too often in my opinion. That's one of the reasons I wrote these ficlets.  
**Summary:** Satou's life was never an easy one, even before he met Yuuki Juudai.

* * *

Until. Until Juudai-kun had entered his class, everything had been _perfect_ for over a year. No more Tenjoin Fubuki. Students had shown up for class and did their homework and turned it in. Perhaps it _was_ the effect of the Kaiser, or had been.

But as the brat's first year had rolled onward, and Juudai had shown not only talent, but his own form of charm and charisma, and _then_ had begun to be a school hero, defeating five of the Seven Stars…

Satou had all but cheered when Edo Phoenix had defeated Juudai so soundly and sent him spiraling into depression. When the boy had left, Satou had not cared that it was cruel to hope he would never return. Let Osiris Red be destroyed. What had it done for anyone besides provide a home for Juudai-kun?

Rumor had it that Juudai could see and speak with Duel Spirits. Satou would not be surprised. What could the foolish child _not_ do?

Other than stay awake in class, of course.

Until Juudai, he had been some form of happy. He would never have that again. Even if Juudai turned into a model student in the next minute, no one else would listen to him. Only Asuka-kun was immune to the boy's unnatural charm. But even that wasn't enough.

Until Professor Cobra, he hadn't thought that he could have any type of revenge. That was all that he thirsted for now. Some way to show Juudai-kun just what kind of a fool he really was. Now he had that, and it would likely enough result in his death, no matter who won the duel.

So be it. To prove to the foolish brat that he was a blind idiot who would always _never_ see the trash…it was absolutely worth his life.

**The End**


End file.
